Steven Universe: La gema del recuerdo
by Miss Scarf
Summary: [One-Shot] Las Crystal Gems van en busca de una gema muy poderosa con conocimiento de todo lo ocurrido en la historia de los cristales mágicos, pero no es fácil hallarla. Steven está confundido, ¿Por qué todos hablan tanto de Rose? ¿Es que acaso querían recordarle lo mucho que ella le hace falta? Quizás la gema sea la única oportunidad de ver a su madre una vez más.


_**-Nota de autora- **_

_**Así es, no hay nada que adore más que a Steven Universe, por eso me he decidido a escribir una historia en torno a él, Un One-shot…**_

_**Ojala que los amantes de la serie disfruten leyendo como yo lo hice escribiendo. **_

_**P.D: La historia esta publicada en "Wattpad", bajo la cuenta del mismo nombre de esta, no es plagio, ténganlo seguro.**_

_**-MS.**_

[…]

— ¡Por favor! — Rogó el chico.

— No. — Respondió firme.

— ¡Por favor! — Repitió una vez más.

— No Steven, es muy peligroso para ti. — La gema cruzo los brazos sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Pero Perla... — Junto las manos como manera de súplica. — Sin mí no hubiéramos salvado el día cuando Peridoto ataco ¡Salimos victoriosos! — Levantó los brazos emocionado.

— Steven, esa no fue una victoria, tan solo sobrevivimos. — Suspiro preocupada al recordar lo que había pasado.

— Perla. — Garnet llamo con el tono serio que la caracterizaba. — Él nos salvó.

— ¡Vamos Perla! — Grito Amatista. — Ya no es el pequeño Steven que creíamos. — La voz de Amatista sonaba como si le hablara a un bebe.

— Creí que ya no querías más peligro...

— Me di cuenta que mi deber es salvar al mundo. — Dijo con un aire heroico. — ¡Como mi madre!

Perla volteo la vista hacia Garnet y esta asintió con los brazos cruzados, afirmando sin palabras.

— Bien. — Perla suspiro. — Puedes ir a la misión.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamo triunfante el menor, dirigiéndose al portal.

Las gemas imitaron la acción del chico, activando el portal una vez que las integrantes de aquel equipo se encontraban sobre este. Un resplandor azul envolvió sus cuerpos, reapareciéndolos en medio de una enorme pradera en tonos de amarillo pálido, rodeada por montañas bajo un cielo teñido de azul ópalo, teniendo en cuenta el ambiente, seria considerablemente difícil encontrar a la gema.

— Entonces... ¿Dónde está la gema? — Cuestionó el menor.

— Es lo que estamos buscando. — respondió Garnet. — Una gema del recuerdo.

— Casi como creíamos que era lápiz... — Intervino Perla. — Una gema capaz de mostrarnos cualquier suceso en la historia de las gemas.

— Esto nos costara años. — Dijo amatista, una vez que comenzó a buscar entre los pastizales.

— Me temo que si Amatista. — Perla analizo un momento el lugar. — Rose Quartz también quería encontrarla, hace mucho tiempo, pero ni siquiera entonces lo logramos.

— Rose dijo que solo hacía falta paciencia. — Garnet también había estudiado su alrededor.

— Ella sabía lo que hacía. — Dijo perla.

— Rose siempre sabía qué hacer. — Amatista siguió, causando que su compañera esbozara una sonrisa melancólica.

— Rose siempre sabía qué hacer. — Repitió Perla. — Me pregunto cómo sería si estuviera aquí ahora...

— Pero ya no está. — El comentario de Garnet sonó algo duro, pero era verdad, sin embargo este afecto un poco a las 3 gemas que la acompañaban.

— Daría lo que fuera porque ella volviera... — Perla no pensó lo que dijo. — Ojalá que ella no se hubiera ido...

— Darían... ¿Mi vida? — Steven la miro afligido.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Steven yo no...! — El semblante del chico demostraba tristeza. — ¡Por supuesto que no! Tu eres lo más valioso que tenemos ahora, pero si ella estuviera aquí... Steven, ella siempre sabía qué hacer, ella sabría qué hacer con tus poderes, con tus problemas...

— Ella seria tu madre Steven. — Garnet se agachó al nivel de Steven y tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos. — Y ella estaría orgullosa de ti. Ahora ¿Qué tal si nos ayudas a buscar la gema?

Steven levanto la mirada y asintió un poco más convencido, aun sin perder la tristeza de sus ojos.

— Buen chico. — Garnet alboroto el cabello rizado del joven y se levantó. — Gems, ¡Busquen la gema!

Las 3 saltaron en direcciones opuestas y Steven siguió su propio camino.

— Oh, vaya. — Steven comenzó a pensar en voz alta mientras caminaba. — Como me gustaría haberla conocido, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ahora...

— Podríamos combatir juntos contra el mal, ¡Podríamos comer gato-galletas juntos! Si aún existieran... Cantaríamos con papá, me enseñarías a usar sus poderes de gema ¡Y yo sería mucho mejor! — Steven realmente estaba entusiasmado pensando en eso, pero no detuvo su camino. — me encantaría que conozcas a Connie, y definitivamente ella querría conocerte... Entraríamos a tu habitación y construiríamos una ciudad entera hecha toda de nubes, y podríamos disfrazarnos. — Comenzó a reír pensando en eso, pero paso poco tiempo para que se percatara que había estado hablando como si se dirigiera a ella, dejándolo aún más nostalgia sobre de el.

— Eras Rose Quartz ¿no? Tu nombre es hermoso, al igual que tú lo eras... — miro al cielo pensativo. — Eso creo... Quiero saber más sobre ti, escuchar tu voz y mirarte a los ojos, quiero mirarte como todos los demás te miraron antes. — Steven sonrió imaginándolo, sin embargo su falta de atención no le beneficio, había tropezado en el camino, cayo directo a una superficie fría y liza, no obstante, había perdido la conciencia.

[...]

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a abrirse, incorporándose lentamente al medio que tenía alrededor. Se sentó una vez que había recuperado el conocimiento, apoyándose en sus brazos; justo al poner la mano derecha sobre el lugar se dio cuenta que lo que le había hecho perder la percepción había sido una gema, la misma gema que habían tardado años en encontrar y el halló en un par de minutos, la tomo entre sus manos y la levanto.

— Esta es... ¡La gema! — Exclamo emocionado. — ¡Rápido! ¡Debo decirle a las Gems! — Levanto la mirada buscando a sus compañeras, pero fue grande la sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el mismo ambiente, sino en lo que parecía ser el kindergarden, pero estaba ¿Activado?

-¡Whoa! — se alteró de sobremanera, dando un par de paso hacia atrás. — ¡Garnet! ¡Amatista! ¡Perla! Hay algo mal aqu...

— ¡No pueden hacer esto! — Una voz femenina llamo su atención, causando que volteara la mirada hacia dónde provenía. — Este planeta ya está poblado ¡Sería injusto arrebatarle la vida a todos esos seres!

— ¿Esa es...? — Se hablaba así mismo.

— Esos seres primitivos solo son un estorbo para nuestros fines. — Una voz monótona contesto. — Lo mejor será erradicarlos.

— ¡No Pueden! — Grito una vez más. — Somos gemas ¡No podemos hacer esto!

— Rose Quartz...

— Mamá. — Dijo el oji negro resollando. — ¿Cómo es que…?

— Tus comentarios insolentes pueden interpretarse como traición al planeta hogar... — Prosiguió la otra gema.

— ¿Y a quién le importa el planeta hogar? — La peli rosada estaba molesta. — Son miles las vidas que aquí residen.

Los latidos del pecho de Steven resonaban como nunca antes, realmente era ella ¿Cómo es que era posible? Sus ojos se nublaron mientras la escena se distorsionaba frente a sus ojos, tornando al campo de fresas en el que había estado ya antes.

— ¡No somos como ustedes! — De nuevo ella, la gema rosada encabezaba un pequeño ejército de gemas que parecían estar dispuestas a combatir con una tropa de gemas del planeta hogar, increíblemente entre las gemas de Rose, se encontraban Garnet y Perla. — ¡Nosotras somos las gemas de cristal! Sin importar nada, defenderemos este planeta hasta el final ¡Al Planeta y a todos sus seres! ¡Ellos están protegidos!

Steven miraba asombrado el panorama desde una distancia considerable, no le quedaba claro cómo es que podía ver todo eso, pero quería, quería ver la historia de las gemas. Quería verla a ella.

— ¡Ríndete Rose Quartz! — Dijo otra gema que no conocía. — ¡Jamás ganaras!

— Nosotras nunca nos vamos a rendir. — Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que su ejército se lanzará al combate.

La escena comenzó a distorsionarse otra vez, Llevándole a una nueva, donde su madre y Perla conversaban tranquilamente en la playa...

— Los humanos son simplemente increíbles. — Decía Rose mientras observaba a un grupo de niños jugando en la arena. — ¿No sería fantástico ser como ellos? Crear personitas similares a ti, pero más pequeñas...

— ¿Qué hay de tus centinelas? — Cuestionó Perla.

Rose negó con la cabeza riendo.

— No así... — Dijo mirando a Perla. — Un hijo.

— ¡Pero Rose! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿No se necesita de otro individuo para procrear?

— No es problema. — Dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu forma física? ¡La perderías!

— Estoy completamente segura de que no me arrepentiría dejar de ser para dar vida... — El comentario que hizo sin intención conmovió por completo el corazón de Steven, sabía que ella lo amaba aún sin saber que alguna vez existiría.

Un nuevo acto se presentó ante los ojos del menor, esta vez un poco más familiar.

— Sé que no soy tan alto. — Escucho cantar a un hombre justo a un lado de su madre, el conocía esa canción, estaba convencido. — Sé que no soy delgado...

Rose sonreía apasionada y emocionada por la canción de el de pelo castaño, sabía que era solo para ella...

— Pero deja en entrar en tu corazón... — siguió cantando mientras tocaba su guitarra.

Déjame entrar en tu corazón. — Canto Steven; para entonces sabía lo que ocurría, eran recuerdos, recuerdos que se reproducían gracias a esa gema, por lo tanto, no podía intervenir.

Steven sintió una fuerte brisa golpeando su piel, reapareciéndolo en el faro, justo arriba del templo. Sabía que no podía tocarla, que no podía hablar con ella, pero estaba ahí, sentada sobre el césped mirando el cielo mientras el viento acariciaba su cabello, sin poder evitarlo y con lágrimas en los ojos al ser testigo, comenzó a acercarse a ella con lentitud, avanzando sabiendo que no podía verlo.

— Steven... — El dio un par de pasos atrás, sorprendido por lo que dijo.

— ¿P-Puedes verme? — Pregunto tartamudeando.

Ella solo sonrió. Steven se lanzó directo a abrazarla creyendo que no funcionaria, pero por un momento sintió el suave tacto de su piel.

El instante fue breve, pues sintió como le llamaban, separándolo de su madre. Recobró en sentido una vez más cuando abrió los ojos y se encontraba recostado en medio de las 3 gemas.

— ¡Steven! ¿Qué te ocurrió? — pregunto Perla al ver a su pequeño compañero sollozando sobre el piso.

— ¿Chicas? — El abrió los ojos, viendo frente a el a las 3 gemas.

— Whoa... — Amatista se sorprendió. ¿Qué te paso amigo?

— Steven. — Garnet llamo. —Es hora de irnos, no logramos encontrar la gema.

Steven se levantó repentinamente.

— ¡Garnet! ¡Amatista! ¡Perla! — Levanto la gema entre sus manos. — ¡Pude verla! ¡Ella estaba ahí!

— ¿Encontraste la gema? — Perla estaba asombrada. ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¿A quién viste? — Cuestiono la gema púrpura.

— ¡A mi madre! — Exclamo. — ¡La gema me la mostró! ¡Vi sus recuerdos!

— Steven, no seas ridículo, la gema no puede reproducir recuerdos personales.

— Quizás la gema interactúo con el cuarzo de Rose. — Garnet tomo la gema para encapsularla. — Reprodujo los recuerdos de ella y se los mostró a Steven.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamo perla. — ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Podemos ver a Rose? — Tomo los hombros de Steven, sacudiéndolo mientras hablaba.

— Perla. — Garnet llamo su atención. — Ya basta, él lo hizo muy bien hoy. — Volteo su vista hacia el chico. — Buen trabajo Steven.

El asintió.

— Volvamos al templo. — Dijo.

Y así lo hicieron.


End file.
